


Moombs

by sadsongssaysomuch



Series: Evanstan ficlets [5]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - Sebastian having a real obsession for Chris's pecs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moombs

It’s hard not to notice Chris’ chest. It’s easily one of Sebastian’s favorite parts of his body. Not that he doesn’t appreciate every single inch of Chris’ body, but yeah, Chris’ chest is definitely a thing of beauty.

He loves touching, worshiping Chris’ solid pecs with his hands. Lavishing attention on them with his mouth. And God, Chris loves it too, squirming and writhing on the bed as he lets Sebastian turn both of them on.

That’s how it starts, the foreplay. Seb’s fingers brushing against Chris’ small nipples, chasing touches with kisses. 

Now Chris is lying back, eyes half closed, chest heaving, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He’s spent, deliciously so, after having fucked Sebastian. 

But Seb is still hard, he hasn’t come yet. And it takes Chris a moment to fully realize this.

"What’s wrong?" he asks. "Wasn’t it any good?" He smiles a self-depreciating smile, halfway between a joke and a concern.

"No, fuck it was good Chris," Seb answers, running his hands over Chris’s body. He’s drawn to Chris’ chest again, like it’s some kind of magnetic pull he can’t resist.

"Then what," Chris says, smiling and reaching for Seb’s still hard, twitching cock. "Are you saving this for?"

Sebastian blushes, even though there are no secrets between them. “Shit, Chris, the entire time you were fucking me, all I could think about was coming all over your chest. And I couldn’t exactly do that with you behind me.”

Chris’ eyes open fully now, the languid smile on his face on his face replaced by a look of intense interest. “That what you want? All you had to do was ask.” He grasps Sebastian by the wrists, tugging him closer. “C’mon, get over here and show me just how much you love my chest.”

Sebastian groans, unable to do anything but comply. He’s too aroused to do anything besides seek release anyway.

He straddles Chris’s body, knees pressed against Chris’ sides, his cock throbbing against the valley of Chris’ chest.

His hips are rocking with a rhythm all their own and Chris matches it, strokes him at an easy pace. It isn’t going to take too long. He’s already been thoroughly fucked and now Chris’ hands are on him and he’s got his hands on Chris’ perfect, chiseled chest.

"Fuck, Chris. I love it, I love you, I just want to… aaah, fuck,” is all Seb says as Chris bites his bottom lip, working Sebastian’s cock, until Sebastian is coming, painting white stripes across Chris’ gorgeous chest.

Chris groans, watching the ecstasy on Sebastian’s face. He’s not sure which is hotter, the fact that Seb enjoyed this so much or the fact that he loved it too.

Sebastian collapses onto Chris, both of them a sticky, sweaty mess. A smile curls across Sebastian’s face.

"If I had know that would be that good," Seb says. "I’d have asked you to let me it sooner."

Chris grasps Seb’s chin between his thumb & forefinger, slotting their lips together, kissing him roughly. “We are definitely doing that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always up for taking other prompts too!


End file.
